The End of Start
by 3M Hooks
Summary: Hogwarts fell to Voldemort. Bellatrix was given permission to torture and kill Harry. All went as planned, until... Wait, was that a patronus Stag? Read to find out how Harry, Ron, Hermione and Hogwarts make it out of this one...  T: Cause I'm paranoid...


Disclaimer; JK Rowling owns and this is just for entertainment.

Read and if you read, please review.

* * *

><p>The End of the Start<p>

Harry was curled in a ball, his very bones on fire with pain. The whole of Hogwarts was watching, conquered by the Dark Lord. Bellatrix laughed at him. "Does that hurt baby Potter?" She said in her baby voice. "Are you unable to fight back anymore?" she asked, hurting him more.

Harry was in too much pain to think. _"Can't I fight anymore?_" He thought. "_No, the pain is too much. It will never heal,"_ He answered his unspoken question.

"Answer me! _Crucio!_"

Harry screamed as he had never screamed before. Hermione and Ron stood against the wall chained and at wand point. Waiting for their turn. Their turn for this treatment.

Again Bellatrix screamed "_CRUCIO!"_

Harry was twitching and convulsing when Bellatrix removed the curse.

"The Dark Lord has granted me permission for a task that he has been meaning to do since Harry here," she said with disdain, "was born. I get to kill him. Like I killed his God-Father, and will his friends. Now, _chain him to the wall_!" She screamed at the death-eater that was Harry's captor.

When Harry was chained to the wall, she again screamed, "_CRUCIO!"_ And Harry felt the pain wash over him. He didn't care anymore. He would go insane if she kept this up.

But again, "_CRUCIO!_"

The students and staff were beside themselves. They were forbidden to help with the immobillus spell, and if any broke it and came to his side, they would be immediately killed. They watched in horror as Bellatrix laughed at their should be saviors pain.

"Any last words Potter?" Bellatrix said in her sickening sweet baby voice.

Harry could barely lift his head, but he had seen Voldemort come up behind Bellatrix. He looked at the Snake face and chose his words carefully. "Even- even though you can kill me- I may die tonight, but my spirit will linger. I will never truly be gone. Help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it."

He smiled triumphantly and cockily at the looks on the death-eaters faces. It was if they had been silently stunned. Voldemort held Harry's gaze then, whilst still gazing into the unbroken emerald green eyes, he motioned for Bellatrix.

The only words, "_CRUCIO!"_

Bellatrix took the screams that followed as her sign. She happily, laughingly spoke the words, "_Avada Kedavera_."

Harry stopped screaming immediately, the look of triumph gone from broken gaze. The eyes could see no more, but they still had the intensity that they held in their life. The eyes were broken, but he didn't lose the eye contact.

Hermione and Ron were screaming, their hearts broken. Their best friend had just been tortured to insanity, and killed before their eyes. They felt dead inside.

Bellatrix turned to the pair of them, and suddenly, Hermione had an idea. "HARRY! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! HELP US! HELP US PLEASE!"

Just before Bellatrix could chant the torture spell, there was a warm breeze, as though the school believed it to be the middle of summer. Over the backs of the horrified crowd, a bright white light appeared, and grew stronger. A shape galloped over the heads of the crowd, knocking into the death-eaters, and when it passed them, they just keeled over dead. It passed over to Ron and Hermione, and turned to them. It was a patronus. A stag, _Harry's _stag. For it had his eyes, and bowed his head at them. He then galloped over Bellatrix, causing her to fall over dead, the shock fading from her dead eyes, dull and uncaring. It slowed its gate as it walked over to Voldemort. Proud and strong. He got within five meters of the snake faced thing. And it raised its head. No one had ever heard of a dead person to come back in the form of their patronus, and all were watching. It then reared up on its hind hooves, and kicked Voldemort in the chest. The Stag kept fighting. No curse could harm it, for the caster was dead. Finally, Voldemort cracked, and he felt his maimed soul leave his body, never to come back.

The Stag then galloped to its caster, and used its head to put The Dead Boy Who Lived on its back. The stag galloped out of the building. Witches and Wizards just stood there, until the rest of the Golden Trio pushed through and left the great hall, following the stag. When they made it to the front gates, there was no stag, just Harry, his eyes closed.

The patronus was gone, but a white wisp of smoke remained in the air. It traveled against the wind, towards Harry, and then dissolved into his chest. Everyone was worried.

The last of their Savior was gone. Everyone broke down and was sobbing with their loved ones, when they heard Hermione gasp.

Hermione was holding Harry's head, when they all heard the murmur. The Boy Who Lived was whispering, "Dream like."

All heads whipped towards the murmur. "Giddit? Hermione? Dream like. I was dead, but my stag was me." And with that, the boy who lived fainted. Alive, but fainted.

The cheer was a roar. Everyone's hero was alive, and only one thing had to be taken care of. Ginny pushed her way to the front, ran to Harry's side, took his face in her hands, and kissed him as though there was no tomorrow. Harry grinned faintly as the cat-calls and whoops entered his subconscious mind.

All was well. The Boy-Who-Lived would live on...

For now...

* * *

><p>~The End~<p>

~For Now~


End file.
